This invention relates in general to translucent storage pages for use in filing photographic film slides, more particularly, storage pages of the type described, having certain improvements for preserving the slide and making access to the slides more convenient.
Translucent storage pages for use in filing and preserving photographic film slides are well known in the prior art, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,882 issued to Jiro Ozeki on Jan. 24, 1961. It has been found, however, that in the use of ordinary easily-formed plastic materials, such as, for example, polyvinyl chloride, which are conventionally used for this purpose, the photographic emulsion on the surface of the slides has a tendency to deteriorate because of the reactive quality of the non-archival material used, which is further aggravated by actual contact between the emulsion surface and the face of the storage page. Furthermore, although provision is made for filing the storage pages in ring binders, in such an arrangement it may be difficult to obtain access to individual slides.